


To Quell the Storm

by Sway



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: He didn't see the kiss coming....
Relationships: Ryan/Esposito - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	To Quell the Storm

**Title:** To Quell the Storm  
 **Fandom:** Castle  
 **Pairing:** Ryan/Esposito  
 **Setting/Spoilers:** during and imaginary episode  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** ficlet-ish  
 **Summary:** He didn't see the kiss coming....  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my own imagination, title come from the Ben Hamilton song 'Durango'  
 **A/N:** written for the "Shut Up"-challenge at [](https://castleland.livejournal.com/profile)[**castleland**](https://castleland.livejournal.com/) , there was no dialogue to be used

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/xheartrockx/pic/0005aw6w/)

He hadn’t seen the kiss coming. It happened during one of their infamous all-nighters somewhere between the fifth and sixth double espresso.

The current case was pretty much at a dead end. None of their theories was supported by the evidence, they didn’t have a prime suspect and the murderboard taunted them with the dominance of white.

Now they sat over piles among piles of casefiles, cross-referencing with old cases, trying to find similarities. There was nothing, even with a rape-case as gruesome as this. They were fishing in the dark and it got to him more he had expected. It wasn’t the first rape they had to investigate but not being able to help, to do something, frustrated him. So much that at some point, he had just stormed off into the break room, trying to clear his mind, to get a fresh cup of coffee and a fresh perspective along with it.

That had been when it happened. If he had been struck on the head with a nightstick, it wouldn’t have come as more of a surprise.

It hadn’t been one of those ”Oh my god, I could just kiss you”-kisses. He knew those. This one was different. It had been slow, deliberate, almost as though it had been planned. At first, he had tried to back out of it but after only half a step, he’d bumped into the counter, the handle of the coffee machine poking uncomfortably into his back.

Then, he had just given into it. There was no way how he couldn’t respond. How he couldn’t tilt his head just a little bit, lean into the touch of the hand on his hip. It was the strangest sensation and probably the best as well. After hours and hours of no good news, it was comforting, even soothing.

Too bad the kiss ended as suddenly as it had started, and he was left a little dazed in the break room. It took him the better of a minute to even try to comprehend what had just happened.

What was he supposed to do now? Had the others seen this? Probably not as they were thigh-high in casefiles but you never knew who accidentally walked by. He would never hear the end of it, if anybody had so much as caught of a glimpse of them.

As much as he feared the awkwardness that was bound to follow this kiss… there was no way he’d let this be the end of it.

Clearing his throat, Ryan straightened his tie and went back out into the office. He and Esposito needed to talk.  



End file.
